


I will always protect you

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Child Abuse, Dolls, Escapism, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Poor Carrie, living with a bitter mother who doesn't love her and father that she refuses to let her see and world full of pain and suffering.She would sometimes wonder if her mother actually loved her at all.However, during her walk from school, she spots a fool lying on the ground. She picked it up, unknowingly finding out how much of life saver that doll really was.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	I will always protect you

**Author's Note:**

> In many households, especially black households there are families who are split apart due to reasons unknown. Father so distant, mothers so bitter and children who feel broken like glass.
> 
> A painful reality for many, and a thing many want to forget.
> 
> If only there was a way that these thing never happen to any other child. Or else is it just normal.
> 
> (Or if any sane person knows this isn't normal)

Fall on the 27 of August, Carrie Adams was just starting middle school. Her home a few blocks from the school. She would walk through the side walk every school day. She asked her mother to drive her the school, since it was tiresome to walk. But she would just laugh before sending her out to school.

"You want me to go out and waste gas on school!?" She laughed"Honey, I'm not your driver, now get out before I woop you"

But the reason why she walked was because she always late for school, she would explain that heavily, but her mom just brush it off and walked away. Seeing her as an insect instead of a daughter who needed help.

Ever since then, she didn't bother to tell mom anything. She would walk hone on purpose, wanting to have some time for herself away from her mom's fury. She would get yelled for it but she didn't care after a few times.

Her father would've helped her, but he wasn't there. She didn't know why, but her mom would say...

"That man is a fool and deadbeat, you're Better off without his ass!"

but her grandma would say...

"He's a lovely man, A shame that your mother would keep you away from a such an Angel"

Which was it?

Was her father a horrible person or a saint?

She didn't know who to believe.

She felt so confused.

If only she was able to see him in person.

But was never gonna happen.

*****************************************  
Minutes later, as she walking towards her street she notices a toy lying near a mailbox. A doll, a perfectly new doll. 

"Finally, a new toy!" She smiled

She quickly grabbed the doll and placed it into her backpack. She had a habit of finding toys along her way home, and since her mother didn't bother to get her any toys, she would get them herself. It's not like she cared to find out.

Finally, she was back at home. The house looked old and disgusting, but to her it was Tue only place she could sleep and play with her found toys.

She went inside and walked passed the kitchen, where her mother was cooking dinner. She went into her room and placed the doll in the closet before heading to her desk to do her homework.

When dinner came she would eat in her room, didn't want to eat with her mom anymore, fearing that she would call her stupid ad dumb again for having a low grade in math. 

"You're just a dumb as your father, you two would be perfect for each other"

"Then why do you keep me here?" She sighed to herself, Eating Her dinner

Once she was done, she placed her plate into the sink and headed to her room to go to sleep.

During the night, she needed to go to the bathroom. So she got out of bed and went to pee in the bathroom next to her room. When she came back she was about to fall back asleep when she noticed the doll on her bed.

"Huh, I didn't out you there" she yawned 

"I know you didn't, I took myself here"

Carrie's eyes shot wide open and she screamed with fright.

"Ssssh, please don't freak out, I don't wanna hurt you"

"...you're not?" She whimpered

"No, I want to be your friend"

"How are you talking?"

"I'm a talking doll, cool huh"

"I guess so...okay, we can be friends"

"Oh joy, I thought you would be scared of me, my master was right"

"Master?"

"My creator, he made sure I was sent to you since you love to collect toys."

"How did your creator know that?"

"He says that he knows a lot about you, and wants to see you, wanna come?"

"I don't know, my mom would be mad if I do"

"Forget about her, she's mean anyway, besides it's only for a minute"

"...Okay...I'll go with you"

"Oh joy" she giggled"Now pick me up, and we'll be off"

Hesitantly she picked up and doll and held it to her chest, and immediately a swirl of light surrounded her. To her shock, it was kinda pretty.

The light surrounded her until she was no longer in her bedroom, instead she was in a giant ball room, and her pajamas were now a white gown.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed "This is amazing!"

"I know right, now my master should here any second now"

A pit of smoke appeared in front of them, showing a man in a black cloak. Smiling at her. He looked oddly familiar.

"Hello sweetheart, it's me, remember?"

"Huh?"

"You're papa"

"...Dad?"She realized

The man smiled widely. 

" Yes it's me"

"You made the doll?"

"Yes, for you" he said softly "I miss you Carrie"

"Why didn't you visit me?"

"I would've happily went to see you, but your mom...she wouldn't let me"

"She says that you're an awful man"

"She said that?"

She nodded.

"Oh...so now she's doing that shit"

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

Her Dad sighed and teleported them to a patio outside of a castle.

"Look darling, I know it's hard for you to understand but...you're mother is a liar"he said" She said those things to turn you against me, because our relationship didn't work out "

"she lied to me?"

"Unfortunately So"

"Grandma was right, you're not mean"

"Master, her mom is awful to her" the doll said

"Tell me" he said sternly

"She calls her names, she refused to listen to her, and she keeps hurting her, I saw it all master, it's was awful"

"...Carrie, what is that in your cheek?"

"Mom slapped me" she said sadly"I just wanted a fork, but she got angry and-"

"Oh that son of a bitch!" He screamed "She hit you!!?"

"Yes"

"How many Times did she do that?"

"All the time, she says that because you left her, I deserve to suffer for being born"she cried" It hurt really bad, I thought she didn't love me anymore because of that!"

Her dad comforted her as she sobbed on his cloak, he let out a sigh before gently singing her a little song to calm her down.

"I promise you sweetie, you'll never have to go through that again, because you're never going back to that house"

"But what about Grandma?"

"Don't worry, she'll come with us too" he smiled"She knows that I'm a wizard, and was helping me get to you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, but I wanted to live normally for you and your mom, but I guess I had to break my rule "

"Okay, but I want to get my thungs, and I want to talk to mom first, I want o know of she loves me or not"

"alright, as you wish, but I'm coming with you, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Okay dad"

**********************************************

"Carrie, get ready for school!" Her mom shouted and she entered her room

However, she wasn't in her uniform, she was just sitting in her bed, with all of her suitcases, and her doll in her arms.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm leaving"

"to where!?"

"My dad"

"your dad, well honey you won't be able to, without a broken jaw!"

"Can you please stop saying those mean words, it hurts"

"I can say whatever the fuck I want, now unpack those things and get ready for school!"

"NO!!" She shouted "I'm not going to school, I'm not gonna walk down the sidewalk anymore, I get late because of that, and I'm most certainly leaving!"

"No you won't, there's no daddy around for you, he's gone, like the deadbeat he is!"

"Liar, he's not an awful person, he kind and nice and doesn't bully me!"

"That's only what your crazy grandmother said to you, you don't know the real him, he's cheated on me and does not deserve you"

"You always lie mom, when will you just stop?"

"I'm not lying"

"Yes you are, Dad is right, you are a bully!" She screamed "You're mean, you're awful and you don't even love me!"

"why you!!!"

She was about to attack her when she was pushed to the wall by an invisible force. She was left completely speechless by it.

"What the hell?"

"Dad placed a special bubble so you won't hurt me, I am going to leave, and you won't stop me"

"Dad put a what?"

"A bubble, didn't I forget to tell you the dad knows magic" she smiled"He gave me this doll and took me to his castle, it was fun, we played games, has food, and he even taught me how to do my math work, unlike you mom, you called me an idiot, and dad isn't an idiot, he's very smart"

"You said it!" The doll agreed

"Ah!" She shrieked "Did that doll just talk!?"

"Ahuh, her name is Lucy, dad gave her to me, unlike you, you never give m anything!"she growled" And you hide away those presents dad gave me every Christmas too!"

The mom was completely surprised, but then sighed and got back up from the floor.

"Okay...I lied, happy?"

"No, why did you do that to me, that was mean that you did..do you even love me?"

"I do love you Carrie"

"Then why do you bully me, why do you say bad things about my dad, what caused you to be so mean?"

"..."

"Please tell me, I'm confused"

"...It was because he left me, for cheating in him"she sniffles" I regretted what I did to him every day, and the fact that he left me without saying goodbye, it hurt me...so I wanted to hurt him, by not letting you see him anymore, I hit you because I was angry at him...I didn't hate you dear"

"I find that hard to believe Martha" someone said behind her

The mom turned around to find the father looking at her with complete disappointment.

"Jack?" She exclaimed

"Hello again, forgive me for breaking the restraining order but, I needed to be a father for our child"

"So you're just gonna take her then, from me, how cruel of you!"

"Cruel!!!?" He said in rage "Abusing your own child is cruel, just because our relationship didn't work out doesn't mean that you hurt her, she didn't do a thing to you, you are a bitter, jealous, horrible human being, and you don't deserve to call her your daughter, she's a child Martha, not an object"

He walked over to Carrie and picked her up into his arms, making the suitcases disappear with a snap of his finger.

"I have custody" Martha growled"You can't take her from me"

"Oh I can and I will, it's not like you can stop me, haven't you forgotten that I'm not from this world, or did you hide that away too"

"You bastard"

"you bitch" he smirked"Any last words my dear beofre we leave?"

"Mom, do you love me?"she asked

Martha huffed and said in a cold voice.

" If your going with him, then no"

Carrie began to cry but then just responded.

"Then I don't love you either, goodbye mom"

Martha gasped in horror. It was actually happening, her own daughter was about to leave her for good. 

She couldn't bear to see that happening.

"Wait, please don't leave!" She screamed "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry mom, I don't forgive bullies"

"Karma's a bitch isn't it sweetie" Jack said devilishly

Martha in anger ran over to get them, but they were already gone, and she fell face forward to the floor.

She got up with tears in her eyes, her child was actually gone.

She ran to her phone and called her mother, wanting to get help.

"Yes?"

"Mom, it's Jack, he kidnapped my daughter!!"

"He did?"

"Yes, we have to call the police!"

"oh that won't do honey, he's not in this world anymore"

"Wait a minute, you knew about this did you!?"

"Oh I knew it all Martha, I even placed the doll for her"

"But why?"

"You are a horrible mother, you used that poor girl as a pawn to hurt your ex, and I had enough of people like you hurting your children, and FYI, I send everything to the police about the shit you've done and just today the father now has custody, so expect the police at your door in a minute!"

"You can't do this to me mom, he hurt me!"

"Well child, sometimes you have to be the adult and move on, unfortunately you didn't listen to my words and now you're paying for your sins, may god have mercy on your soul, and don't ever call me again, you are no longer my daughter!"

"Please..."

"Oh an also, I'm going with my granddaughter too"

"Enjoy prison"A deep voice said

Her eyes widened, it was Jack.

Suddenly she heard knocking on the door, it was the police, ready to arrest her for her crimes.

Karma had finally got to her.

And as for Carrie, she was now living a wonderful life with her dad and grandmother, finally knowing the true meaning of love for the first time.

The End


End file.
